Haunted
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: KS Songfic to Evanescence's Haunted. She knew he was watching her, as he always did. A pair of amber eyes flashed before dissapearing into the darkness. I have marked you mine, he told her. Warning: slight Rape.


A/N: OO Rather dark, this one is. Its been a while since I wrote something this dark. OO I guess thats what get when I listen to Evanescence for three hours straight??? Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence's 'Haunted' or InuYasha.

* * *

**Warning:**

**Rape and nudity.**

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

It'd been weeks, no, months since he left back for the western Lands, but she would never forget the words he spoke to her. As calm and always emotionless they might be, they had always made her heart speed to an alarming rate. But he was gone, or so thats what she told herself. She had not only been ressurected through Midoriko's soul, but had also settled her past with InuYasha. The half-demon was alive and well, a general under Sesshomaru-sama, in the Westernland with his mate, Kagome. The monk and the taijiya were busy repopulating the taijiya village. The two ookami youkai had settled down and was busy re-populating the white wolf and brown wolf clans. Shippo had been adopted by the hanyou and Kohaku was alive and well living as Rins body guard.

_I know you're still there_

She felt it, the burning on the back of her neck; the amber gaze of the one she'd fallen for. Shifting uncomfortably, Kikyo walked slowly to the river; hearing the slightest rustle of his movements. Settling down by the river, she splashed some of the refreshing water into her face.

_Watching Me_

She knew he was watching her, as he always did. Keeping her safe, or just stalking her? It was kind of creepy, if not unnerving; but it was kind of assuring, in a wierd way. At least he was nearby, but it confused her why he didn't go back to Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

_Wanting Me_

His gaze intensified and she gasped, something inside of her, in her lower regions, soaring to its peak. Biting her lip, she struggled to keep her mind on the task at hand. Which was quite hard for some wierd reason; it just didn't make any sense what so ever.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Kikyo shook her head and walked right, away from the river and towards her hut. It was rather quaint and small; but that was all she required. Sighing slightly, she entered the hut, but not before looking outside one more time. She knew he was watching her, and she wanted to at least get a glimspe him.

_Fearing You,_

_Loving You,_

A pair of amber eyes flashed before dissapearing into the darkness. Kikyo shuddered slightly in fear, and apprehension. How did she fall for such a person? How did such love emerge from her cold heart? Biting her lip, she tried to sleep, but a face flashed before her eyes and she couldn't sleep.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Kikyo struggled to sleep, but it evaded her. She couldn't believe it, she felt lightheaded and sat up. She knew what she had to do; grabbing her bow and yumi, the former miko shouldered her weapon and retied the knot on her hakama's. Sighing slightly, Kikyo marched out the door.

_Hunting you, I can smell you, alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_.

Kikyo was running, the night visit into the forest in search of the youkai had turned into a run for survival. She had come across a pack of hungry wolves and had dropped her yumi and bow. Now she was running for her life. Tripping over a root, she remembered earlier.

_Watching Me,_

_Wanting Me,_

How'd she felt his gaze on her back and she had felt that odd feeling in her gut. She hit the ground with a resouding thud; and looked up into the eyes of her attacker. A pair of bloodred-purplish ones looked back at her and Kikyo tried to get up, only reminding herself of her swollen ankle. Gasping in a protest of pain, Kikyo fell over agian.

_I can feel you pull me down_

The reddish-purple eyes belonged to a wolf-demon with long black hair and pale skin. His pelts were gone, in essence the ookami youkai was completely naked for the whole world to see. Kikyo shut her eyes in fear and disguist; she was going to be at the mercy of a creature such as this?

_Saving me,_

She heard a strangled scream, opening her eyes, she saw a whip made entirly out of light power rip through the youkai; and an angered snarl was heard as another youkai ran from the woods. Silver hair and scalret eyes attacked the ookami; leaving the former priestess to watch thier battle.

The silver haired demon attacked the youkai with his bare hands. The ookami offered resistance, punching the silver haired demons armour away; leaving the bottom of a cuirass being held in place by a blue and yellow obi as the spiked pauldron and top cuirass fell to the ground. The silver demon snarled in anger, threw back his fist and smashed it into the opposing youkai's face. The ookami, momentarily blinded, wasn't able to evade the shower in poisen.

Scarlet eyes turned to her and Kikyo recognised the youkai. Silver waist-length hair, amber eyes(scarlet at the moment), pale skin, blue cresent moon, two magneta stripes. A pure-white kimono with the inu-clans crest, a spiked pauldron with a cuirass connected to it, a blue and yellow obi, a pair of snow-white hakama's. And a pair of ankle-high boots. Right now, only the bottom of the cuirass remained and the kimono was bloodied. Kikyo suddenly felt a little scared.

_Raping me,_

He attacked her, pinning her down under his wieght and ripping apart her clothes with an easy stroke of his claws. His feral red eyes met her wide brown ones; roughly, he captured one of her breasts into his mouth while his thumb caressed her other. Kikyo's eyes full of fear were soon shut while she moaned and gasped while the youkai roughly kissed her full on the mouth. She felt something hard, and big pressed agaisnt her thigh. He broke the kiss and licked her neck, suckling on it, Kikyo rasped and arched her back, when her lips were covered by his and he entered her in one sweep. She cried out into his mouth, and his tongue swept around her sweet cavern.

_Watching me_

He thrusted, going slowly at first while Kikyo's legs trembled and wrapped around his pale body; evening out her breathing, she looked down at him. Magneta stripes on his wrists, waist, chest, shoulders, and around his ankles. He thrusted again, slowly speeding up and the former miko cried out. Resting his head in the valley of her breasts, the taiyoukai kept thrusting. A white-hot tension was building up in her abdomen; pressing the pads of her fingers agaisnt his skin, pressuring more every passing second.

With a final thrust, stars burst from behind her eyes and something inside of her burst and something warm poured into her abdomen; the youkai on top of her howled and with lightening-quick speed, he bit down between her collarbone and neck. Kikyo gasped, got a look at a pair of amber eyes and silver hair, and slipped out of conciusness.

_Watching me,_

Kikyo woke up, and realized lightly that she was not on the forest floor, nor her hut. She was in a room, with an open shoji to her right, some sort of castle. Turning her had slightly, she saw a row of windows. But she still felt a pair of searing amber eyes into the back of her head.

_Wanting me._

She turned and saw, in the shadows, he who had captured her heart, mind, and virginity. He was hidden mostly in the shadows, half of his face hidden in the shadows, his most prominent features, his eyes and hair, shine like a beacon for her eyes. Gasping, she tried to stand, but collasped to her knees. She looked up and saw his amber eyes a shade darker.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Kikyo looked up into his eyes, hoping for some kind of reaction. But his eyes stayed emotionless as ever as he calmy surveyed her Kikyo felt ticked off; hello! He'd raped her last night and here he was, calmly surveying her like nothing had happened! Okay, maybe not rape, she'd wanted it too, but it would still be classified as such.

_Fearing You,_

"Do you fear me?" He asked emotionlessly, stubbornly, Kikyo shook her head. Then she heard chuckling, startled, she looked up and was greeted by a chuckling daiyoukai, with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his lips. Suddenly, Kikyo was enraged and a flush crept up to her cheeks.

_Loving You,_

"I have marked you mine," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyo's head shot up in surprise, why would he do such a thing to a human? "Surely you have felt my presence the past few days?" He asked, answering her unsaid question, Kikyo noddedcautiously and Sesshomaru merely closed his eyes ", I only kept my promise to you."

Her eyes shot open in realization and she raised her disbelieving eyes to his cool facade. And suddenly was very angry again. Squaring her shoulders, she glared at the demon in front of her. "You could've at least told me!" She snapped, glaring at him as he watched back with slightly amused eyes.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Before she could yell at him, he sensed her arousal, smirking he dissapeared. Kikyo gasped when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "And you plan on making me suffer, how?" He asked with darkened amber eyes. Hissing her reply, Kikyo didn't have much choice as he took her again.

* * *

A/N: Thank god I got that out of my system, now I can get back to the task at hand. A review would be kinda nice. Pwease?


End file.
